Home for Christmas
by VampDella
Summary: Isabella Swan has been stuck in a group home for a long time. After losing her family in a horrible way she is afraid of many things. Touch, loud noises, people in general. When the Cullen's decide to 'Adopt a Child' for Christmas will it lead to something a little more long term? Will they be able to live with someone who is so afraid of them? Will Edward be just what she needs?


**I do not own Twilight**

**This story is not going to start out happy. The 911 call is based on a true story as is Isabella's past. If only everyone could have a Cullen to take care of them. 3**

**Okay guys, here's the thing. This story is either going go one of two ways.**

**#1. This will be a Two or Three shot that will end at Christmas. There wont really be any Bella/Edward pairing much. It will be more focused on the family**

**#2. This will be a longer story that will go on for a year until next Christmas. There will be a lot of focus on the family but there will also be some juicy Bella/Edward lemons in later chapters.**

**Just choose and let me know.**

**(Esme POV)**

"Isabella Swan." Mrs. Cope said softly as a look of sadness crossed her face. "Isabella Swan is one of our more severe cases." The woman handed a folder over to my husband. I leaned in closer so I could take a look at the photo he was now holding in his hand. The girl was beautiful. Her hair was a dark brown that perfectly matched her Chocolate brown eyes. Her facial features looked almost angelic. However those were not the first things I had noticed. The pain and fear in her eyes was evident.

"What is she afraid of?" I asked, not looking away from the photo. "Why is her case more severe than any of the others?" Mrs. Cope sighed sadly as she stood up from her chair.

"A lot of the children here have lost their families in tragic ways. Car crashes, sickness, even suicide. Miss. Swan is a unique case." She rummaged through a file cabinet before finally pulling out a separate folder. This time she handed the folder over to me. What I saw when I opened it chilled me to the bone. Six photos fell out into my hand, making me choke back a sob.

"How could.." My voice trailed off as I was unable to speak. Carlisle glanced over at the pictures and gasped in horror.

"911 received the call around 1:00 in the morning. At first the voice was muffled but they said they thought they could hear crying." I looked up at her finally to see tears forming in her eyes. She slowly reached over the desk that she had sat back down at and handed me three more papers. "I was the one who received the call." She took a deep breath than began her story.

**XXX**

**(Mrs. Cope POV)**

I had just sat down for the midnight shift when the phone rang.

"911, what's your emergency?" I asked in my normal, all business tone. At first I couldn't hear anything at all though.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping that this wasn't just another prank. That's when I heard the heavy breathing and occasional sniffling.

"Can you hear me? Please reply." I demanded as a strange feeling of fear began to build in the pit of my stomach.

"My..brother..they.." The voice was of a young girl. Although she was whispering I could tell she was in near hysterics.

"Please calm down. What about your brother?" I asked her and heard her take a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves.

"They killed him." She choked out. "He was only ten months old and they killed him." She began to cry harder. I heard a loud noise in the background and I could feel the color drain out of my face.

"W-was that a gunshot?" I asked. I noticed a few of the other's that were working tonight were watching closely. The little girl on the other end of the line was whimpering in fear.

"What is your address sweetheart?" I was trying to remain calm but even I was beginning to shake. This little girl's life may be in danger. We had to get a unite out to her as fast as possible. As soon as she told me I had another worker get on the call. I wanted to stay with her. To let her know that even though I wasn't right next to her that I was still here.

"They're coming." I heard her whisper as she tried her best to keep her breathing quiet.

"Who are they?" I asked urgently. I needed to know who in their right mind could do this to a child. The words she muttered that night have been etched in my memory ever since.

"Mom and Dad." The moment she said that I heard a loud slam and then her screaming. It was hard to tell what was going on exactly but I knew they had found her. I have nightmares of the screaming to this day. The screaming of the parents, her whimpering, The cops arriving, the multiple gunshots then nothing. Silence.

XXX

**(Esme POV)**

I brought my hand up to my face to wipe away the tears that were now freely falling.

"How could anyone do this?" I cried as Carlisle pulled me into a hug. I looked up and saw that tears had formed into his eyes as well. I tossed five of the six photos onto the table and pushed them roughly away from me. They were pictures of the crime scene. Four different body bags. One of all four of them together. The last picture I held in my hand was one of little Isabella standing next to a cop. One hand was in his while the other was tightly wrapped around a teddy bear. I could see blood splatter on her and a look of pure terror in her eyes.

"I often wonder that myself." The old woman said sadly, collecting the pictures that were strewn about on her desk.

"Has she ever gone home with anyone before?" I asked, hoping she hadn't been stuck in this place for too long.

"Once." Mrs. Cope replied slowly. "It didn't go well though. Like you are doing today it was to "adopt a child" for Christmas. She didn't last that long though. Isabella is afraid of everything and everyone. She hates being touched. We told the family this but when the time came they didn't listen. Something frightened her. We don't know what it was that set her off. They tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder and that was it. She went into a full on panic attack." She shook her head at the memory. I looked back down at the picture and knew right away.

"How old is she now?" I asked, even though her answer didn't matter to me. This was the girl I wanted to take home for Christmas. The one I was going to spoil along with my own children.

"She is sixteen." She replied. I looked at my husband and he nodded his head in conformation.

"She's the one." I said quietly. Mrs. Copes widened with what looked like concern and hope.

"What did you say?" She asked. This time I spoke louder so I knew she would hear and understand me.

"She is the one." A hint of a smile played at the edge of the older woman's lips.

"Are you sure? There are still a lot of things we will have to discus. She will be with you for a full week. We have to go over her medication and I can assure you this wont be a walk in the park. She has panic attacks seemingly out of nowhere. If she feels cornered she will lash out." Carlisle who had been quiet for most of the meeting raised his hand up, silencing the woman.

"She is a child in need. She needs someone to love and care for her. My family has plenty of love to give." He sighed and smiled down at the picture.

"We will still have to go over her medications and you should probably meet her first." I spoke up one last time before the woman got to work getting all of her records.

"We wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
